


make ends meet

by littlerobbo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, M/M, Stim Toys, i bought the chew necklace the other day so this fic happened lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlerobbo/pseuds/littlerobbo
Summary: lance keeps finding his hoodie ties gone or chewed up and the only other person who wears his hoodies is keith so they spend hours on the internet looking for a chew toy for keith and keith repays him in smooches





	make ends meet

**Author's Note:**

> couples who stim together, stay together.
> 
> yeah so what if i only know it's called an aglet because of phineas and ferb, don't @ me

Lance popped his grey hoodie on and was about to straighten out the ties when he noticed one of them didn't have the little plastic aglet on it anymore. This was becoming an annoyingly regular occurrence and Lance was certain that he knew who was to blame. 

He threw on some shoes and walked over to his boyfriend's room and using the key he was given he burst into the room and lo and behold, sat there playing a game on his DS, happily gnawing away on one of Lance's hoodie ties was Keith damn Kogane- the love of his life, apple of his eye and pain in his ass.

"Oh, hey babe." Keith spoke with the tie still in his mouth. Lance shut the door behind him then turned back around and pointed at his face. 

"Dude!" Lance simply yelled.

Keith looked up at him confused at the outburst and shut his DS over, the tie never once leaving his teeth.

"What?" he asked dumbly. Lance walked a little closer to him.

"Dude!" Lance shouted once again as if it would clear anything up, he was slightly smiling at his clueless boyfriend.

"What, Lance?" He could see that Keith was steadily getting more agitated at his theatrics so Lance stomped over to him and pulled the tie from his lips.

"Stop eating my damn hoodie ties!" Lance was laughing and reached his hands out to cup Keith’s face like a baby. Keith's face shifted from irritated to sheepish as he looked down at the chewed-up aglet barely hanging on the small rope.

"Oh sorry, it's just a habit I guess." Keith spoke quietly, suitably chastised and Lance chuckled once again.

"That's it, we're getting you an actual chew toy, damn it." Lance pulled Keith's laptop up onto the bed from its place on the floor and opened it up as he got comfortable next to Keith.

“Chew toy? I’m not a dog y’know.” Keith murmured, he scooted over to see what Lance was doing anyway and Lance smirked at his offended tone.

“Not that kind of chew toy, dumbass. They have specific playthings for people with autism and ADHD and something to chew on is one of them and I want my hoodie ties intact so we’re getting you a damn chew toy.” He spoke with finality and Keith just sighed and settled next to him.

They spent a few hours looking around various websites and Keith was so unaware that all of these things existed that he kind of wanted all of the gadgets he could see but he soon saw a necklace with a big red plectrum looking thing on it and he wanted it immediately, Lance could tell by the way he sat up and leaned closer to the screen with his eyes wide and excited. Lance chuckled at his cute boyfriend and clicked on it.

“Can I get that one?” Keith asked like an excited child, he turned to look at Lance as if Lance could ever say no to that face. Lance nodded and filled in all the shipping information. Once it was all done he went to click off the website but Keith stopped him. 

“Wait! We have to buy you one too.” Keith said as if it was obvious.

“I’m okay, I don’t think I really need one.” Lance tries to insist but Keith was having none of it.

“If I have to deal with you fiddling with and nearly breaking my fingers every time we hold hands I think I’m gonna break your fingers.” Keith falsely threatens with a sly smile. Lance gave a rueful smile and nodded his assent. 

“Okay, okay. Let’s look then.” He succumbed to the temptation (he secretly did want a stim toy too after all) so he typed in ‘fidget toys’ and a few results popped up; one of which was a tangle toy. It looked like something that Lance would love so Keith clicked on it hastily and said he had to get it because it was perfect. 

A few minutes later the details were filled in and they had two confirmation emails that their new toys were soon going to be on the way. 

“Thank you, Lance.” Keith spoke softly and sincerely and turned to face him fully. He pulled Lance into a hug and Lance hugged him back and said into his hair.

“It’s mainly for my sake, not yours.” Lance tried to dismiss the thanks but Keith poked his side abruptly which made him yelp then chuckle “You’re welcome, Keith” he said softly after.

“I think I know how to pay you back too.” Keith smirked gently and Lance suddenly felt heat rise in his cheeks, before he could say anything Keith pushed the laptop to the bottom of the bed, sat on his lap and showered him in short kisses all over his face. Lance laughed heartily and Keith joined in but didn’t cease in his affection attack; they were giggling and kissing each other’s cheeks, foreheads and lips rapidly in quick succession. They stopped and looked at each other fondly for a moment then Keith covered his face. 

“I never thought I could be this happy.” He said, softly from behind his hands. Lance took them away from his face and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, making colour rise on Keith’s ears and cheeks. 

“You’re so damn cute!” Lance wailed dramatically, clutching his chest. Keith laughed at him and pouted.

“I’m not cute! I’m hardcore as hell, I look danger in the face and laugh!” He tried to say it with a straight face but broke and they simply sat there laughing together. 

Lance completely forgave him for chewing up all the aglets, but only because he was so cute.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is a hot mess but if u wanna go it's just [@bxbyfxcx](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/bxbyfxcx) if u go there bc of a fic send me a message and tell me!
> 
> pls feel free to comment or just leave a lil kudos :^)


End file.
